


First meeting

by starspectre



Series: Bones and Feathers [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL. (at least to whose who celebrate) Also lots of smooches for my beta reader James who is dunnj on AO3

The first kill is the hardest they say, but they don't say that the price is painted on you like a singed wound; clear for anyone who knows what to look for.

Q has seen many double 0 agents but the first time he meet up with double 0 agent James Bond he sucks in a deep breath. His wings are not merely blood splattered, they are nearly black from all the dried blood of each kill he committed in the past.

"I'm your new Quartermaster."

"You are barely an adult."

"I assure you that I'm indeed capable of being your Quartermaster. Nonetheless my age doesn't define my capability to work."

A low chuckle erupts from the older man. "So Quartermaster, got any new toys for me?" A smile that is sly but yet smooth and a promise to be fatal.

"I actually just have this for you." Q hands the blond man a small black box, inside it is an elegant looking pen.

"Are you kidding me? A pen?" The glare is full of annoyance.

"Mind if i..?" He reaches for the pen and presses down the hand that is holding it. Surprisingly Bond’s hands are soft, like velvet actually. Q takes the writing utensil out of Bond’s hand with a little too long of a linger.

"The pen has a small mechanic that allows you to detect explosives that are within the radius from 10 metres. A small beep will sound in your earpiece." Q explains with ease and watches the other man’s reaction.

"So it’s an explosive detector, but I can still sign things, right?"

The Quartermaster chuckles and nods.

"Alright, glad to know that."

"Any other questions, 007?"

"Yeah, are you always this fixated on your partner and why do you stare at me the whole time?"

Q hadn't realized he had been staring at Bond at all. All though he noticed that the agent did look around more often. "I...sorry, I didn't......won’t..."

The sudden low laughter from Bond startled Q.

"Oh Quartermaster, I'm not mad at you. It’s because of the wings isn't it?"

A quick flicker to the blood soaked wings and back to the crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, well also... I was trying to figure it out because I really can’t make up what stand in your files and then where is-"

"Where is what others say I know. Let me assure you, I won’t be brutal to you as long as you’re kind and sweet to me, Quartermaster." The last sentence became a lot more intimate due to Bond leaning into Q's room.

"I understand." A barely audible reply with a slight tone of fear.

Bond nods in approval and moves to walk away.

"007? Would... would you please join me for tea or coffee?" The question more of an impulse than a well thought through offer.

Bond didn't even stop and made an inviting gesture. "My treat, Quartermaster." He whispered into Q’s ear as he passed by and felt a hand slung around his waist. The heat that was creeping up his neck, causing him to become embarrassing. "No need to blush, I won’t eat you." 

They walked out the museum and towards a small café that was nearby.

"I don't think M is happy with this turn." Q muttered remembering M's warning about Bond. That he is a dangerous man and won’t stop for anyone but M herself.

"M is in fact really not fond of it, her best brain from MI6 and the most dangerous one in a café. That is a bit too soft."

Q makes a noise in agreement. "Yeah she wanted to let me meet you in the HQ but I insisted that its okay to meet you here."

"It’s a bit more… private." Bond hummed and smiled when the waiter came with the drinks they ordered once they got in.

Q swallowed slightly, now he realized what Eve meant with, 'Bond is more dangerous when he is soft and flirting'. Because he is capable of lulling one in with soft voice and charming appearance.

"So, why the offer for coffee and tea?" Bond asks bluntly and sips at his coffee.

Clearing his throat, Q thought of an answer he could give without implying he wanted to spend more time to study the agent. "Uhm I don't know, it was sort of an impulse-"

"An impulse? Sounds fair enough. Hopefully you don't think anything bad about me."

"Actually, so far, I’m thinking you are hiding something from me, which is honestly probably true and a real easy game for you."

Bond nods at the answer.

"Are you nodding because I’m right with you hiding something or that it’s an easy game for you?"

"Both, assuming you read the files you might know I have a tendencies to lie towards important people. Such as M."

"Yeah I read that. Am I such an important person?" The question was stupid itself and Q was laughing to himself in his head for asking such a thing.

"No, I’m actually being quite honest with you."

Now that surprised the Quartermaster, sipping at his tea, he hummed.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but how come your wings are…..like that while the others agents are more… pure- or whatever you can call it.” Q asked after a while, pending in silence.

“I don’t. You see, most of the other agents are killing from a distance. Shooting, throwing knives, stuff like that. But I kill with my bare hands most the time, in case you-”

“I did read it. Also Moneypenny told me about that, your tendency to be… handsy.”

Bond laughed low, grinning into his mug.

“Yeah, she is a good soul. Her wings are so pretty in bronze.”

“Your wings are pretty too. It suits you, really.”

“It really doesn’t, Quartermaster. They are not what they looked like before.”

“They are. I mean yes it’s sad that they are raw and broken but they are beautiful in their own way.

The way they’re hovering behind you when you walk... just another shadow for a shadow.”

Bond is staring at Q with a soft smile. The Quartermaster jolted slightly and looked away.

“I didn’t meant to-”

“Oh no, I’m flattered. Please, by all means, feel free to tell me more about my wings, and of how they look to you. Yours, by the way, look really beautiful.”

And so they talked for the rest of the evening. Slipping in compliments from both sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more in mind for this verse and I gonna add it from time to time.


End file.
